


keenam

by orphan_account



Series: row row row your boat [19]
Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Married Characters, Romance, domestic shit
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 09:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10828488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Kecuali hiasan kelopak mawarnya. Itu usul Gopal."





	keenam

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: mad  
> ehehehehehe

Sofa ungu besar di ruang tamu berderit sedikit ketika Ying melemparkan badannya sendiri ke permukaannya yang empuk. Ying menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu kiri Fang. “Hei,”

“Hai.”

“Ih, judes. Lagi apa?”

“Lagi _nugas_.”

Ying mengeluarkan gumaman tak jelas. Beberapa lama kemudian, ia mencubit pipi Fang yang selembut tofu. “Kau ini kenapa sih?” tanya Ying pelan.

Fang tidak protes, sudah biasa dengan segala ke _random_ an yang Ying lakukan. “Nggak kenapa-kenapa.” Jemarinya tidak sekali pun lepas dari ritme mengetik. Ying hapal betul, konsentrasi dan fokus Fang ketika mengerjakan sesuatu tidak mudah goyah, terutama yang berkaitan dengan revisi skripsi.

“Lagi marah ya sama aku?”

“Nggak,” Fang memuntahkan dustanya mentah-mentah. Jawabannya keluar terlalu cepat dan terdengar defensif. “Kenapa pula aku marah denganmu? Kamu nggak melakukan sesuatu yang menjengkelkan, ‘kan?”

“Mungkin,” Ying berusaha untuk menahan cengirannya. “Kamu menghindariku terus sejak jam makan siang.”

“Aku sedang sibuk.” jawab Fang.

“Oh, _sibuk_.” Ying mendengus geli. Bohong lagi, ujar Ying dalam hati. Padahal Fang jelas-jelas duduk nongkrong bersama Boboiboy dan Gopal di kantin mahasiswa Fakultas Hukum tadi siang. Tidak ada satupun di geng kecil mereka yang berisi lima orang itu merupakan anak Fakultas Hukum. Ying tahu kalau Fang menolak mengaku ia ngambek. Ying punya dua burung merpati terpercaya. Secepu-cepunya manusia adalah yang punya nama Boboiboy dan Gopal. Yaya juga merupakan gudang informasi yang Ying butuhkan, tapi Yaya tidak cepu. “Atau lagi ngambek?”

Fang mengalihkan perhatiannya dari laptop dan melotot ke arah Ying sebentar. Ying menaikkan kedua alisnya iseng, mimik mukanya seolah berkata _halo, Tuan Bos judesku yang lagi sibuk_. “Aku nggak ngambek.” Fang mendengus kesal, kemudian mengambil botol air minum di samping laptopnya. Melihat volume airnya yang hanya sekian milimeter, Fang bangkit berjalan ke arah ruang makan. “Aku nggak ngambek dan nggak marah, Ying. Aku sedang sibuk. Aku sudah di semester akhir dan dosen pembimbingku itu perfeksionis. Tolong mengertilah— oh, astaga. Ying.”

“Ya, ada apa?” balas Ying dengan riang. Cengirannya tak mampu ia tahan lagi.

“Kamu tuh ya,” kata Fang, nadanya masih menunjukkan ia jengkel, tapi amarahnya perlahan mencair. 

Ying tertawa dan berjalan mendekati Fang, kemudian kedua tangannya memeluk badan Fang dari samping kanannya. “Aku tuh apa hayo?” Ying mendongak, melihat reaksi Fang yang kini terdiam melihat meja makan yang penuh. Di atas meja makan ada dua buah lilin yang memendarkan cahaya lembut, lalu berbagai macam makanan—“Gila, berapa banyak donat wortel yang kamu pesan?” Fang bertanya dengan takjub.

“Haiya, semua makanannya aku yang buat sendiri! _Homemade_! Termasuk donat wortelnya,” Ying pura-pura tersinggung. "Kecuali hiasan kelopak mawarnya. Itu usul Gopal." sambung Ying. Fang terkekeh, dan ia tertawa. Dahinya dikecup Fang, lama.

“Cie nggak marah lagi,” celetuk Ying. Meskipun tinggi mereka berbeda jauh, Ying bisa melihat pipi dan telinga Fang bersemu merah.

“Maaf ya, aku kira kamu—”

Ying langsung menghalang bibir Fang dengan jari telunjuknya dan memotong kalimatnya, “Aku memang suka lupa di mana kutaruh kacamataku, tapi nggak pernah lupa _anniversary_ kita.”

“Terima kasih, Ying.” Fang membalas pelukan Ying dengan lebih erat. “ _Happy sixth anniversary_ ,”

Ying mengatakan hal yang sama kepada Fang dan menikmati harumnya kaus yang dipakai Fang. “Aku juga mau minta maaf, karena hari ini aku hanya punya sedikit waktu luang untukmu,”

“ _That makes us even, then_. Minggu depan _gold weekend_ , besok kita harus ke bioskop dan _movie marathon_. Filmnya lagi bagus semua.” balas Fang sambil mengelus kepala Ying.

“Siap, Bos!” Ying melepaskan pelukannya dan menarik tangan Fang. Senyum tak lepas dari wajah mereka masing-masing. “Yuk makan, sebelum jadi dingin.”

**Author's Note:**

> WOOIII GUE GELI SENDIRI TAPI LUCU TAPI GELI DO U FEEL ME  
> terima kasih sudah membaca!  
> see you in the next 11 fanfics!


End file.
